tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
One Chocolate Bunny, One Big Furnace
Kaitlin retells the story of "Rack, Shack, and Benny" from ''VeggieTales ''to help her brother go to sleep. Episode Summary It's a stormy Friday night, and Kaitlin's brother can't seem to sleep. He calls for Kaitlin and asks her to read him a story. And he hopes it's a ''VeggieTales ''one. Kaitlin looks through his bookshelf. She skips past books about little engines, moons, and hungry caterpillars. Eventually, she finds an adaptation of "Rack, Shack, and Benny." Kaitlin begins to tell the story to her brother. She hopes it's quick too because she has a softball tournament in the morning. It's another typical day at the chocolate factory. Rack (Austin), Shack (Jarrett), and Benny (Zac), were all busy at work, when all of a sudden, an announcement from their boss appears on screen. Their boss, Mr. Nezzer (Hosley) announces that because they have shipped over two million chocolate bunnies, the employees can now eat as many bunnies as they want. Mr. Nezzer's assistant, Mr. Lunt (Nolan), is unsure how to feel about this, but does think Nezzer is being quite generous. After hours of eating, Shack realizes that they shouldn't be eating all this candy because it's not good for them. Rack thinks it's all fine, but then Shack begins singing a song his mom used to sing him when he was younger. The point being, even though their parents aren't there, they should still listen to them. Rack and Benny then agree and stop the candy-eating. Nezzer comes out hours later to discover his employees are all sick. That is, except for Rack, Shack, and Benny. Because they're still standing, he decides to make them junior executives. The boys are quite excited and meet up with Nezzer in his office the next morning. To their surprise, they discover Nezzer is going to reveal a giant bunny. He then sings a song to symbolize his love for the bunny. Rack, Shack, and Benny all know something isn't right. Later that day, at the revealing ceremony, the boys decide it's time to take a stand. Nezzer forces everyone to sing the song, but the boys refuse. Eventually, they are sent to the fiery furnace. However, their friend Laura (Laura, coincidentally), doesn't allow it. The guards (Cyrus and Brandon) give chase to the four. Eventually, the airways lead them right to Nezzer, where he finally sends the boys into the furnace. However, an angel appears and saves the boys from the furnace. Nezzer can't believe it, but realizes that he shouldn't have done the things he was doing. The boys are glad to hear and they decide to sing Nezzer a song, but Nezzer doesn't want to hear it. Shack wonders why because it was going to be beautiful. Rack then realizes that they're running out of time, and Shack thinks it's a good idea to cut back to reality now. Kaitlin concludes the book and her brother is asleep. She lets him be. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode, surprisingly * Forty-eighth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * The entire episode is based around the ''VeggieTales ''episode "Rack, Shack, and Benny" ** "Think of Me" and "The Bunny Song" are heard as cover versions. Their instrumentation comes from the Brazilian versions of the songs, oddly * A poster with the giant chocolate bunny monster from "The Chocolate Bunny" and the egg from "The Greatest Easter Egg Hunt Ever!" are seen in Nezzer's office * "Adder's Lair" from ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed ''is heard during the chase scene Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles